Tu commence par un pari
by lapetiotesouris
Summary: Kazuha explique pourquoi elle veut que Heiji gagne le combat de Kendo contre Okita... maintenant, Heiji doit comprendre!


Pourquoi Kazuha tient-elle tant à ce que Heiji gagne ce tournoi!

Plusieurs minutes avant le début des premiers combats, Kazuha et plusieurs autres personnes étaient chargé d'accueillir les visiteurs de Kyoto, ainsi Kazuha se retrouva, elle ne sais encore comment, a parler avec un certain Okita.

-Tu me rappelle quelqu'un c'est incroyable!

-Je fais souvent cet effet! Dit tu es bien la petite amie de mon meilleur adversaire, Hattori Heiji.

-Quoi! Non, non pas du tout! Je ne suis pas sa petite amie, seulement une amie d'enfance.

-Je vois... donc je peux t'inviter à dîner après avoir gagné le tournoi?

Kazuha s'arrêta de marché, et le regarda, ce mec... Il lui donner un rendez-vous?

-Qui te dit que tu vas gagner? Contre Heiji, tu n'as aucune chance. Dit-elle tenace!

-Je ne comprend pas! Tu es célibataire si tu n'es pas avec Hattori, sinon... à vous voir ensemble constamment ton copain prendrait vite ses valises, Kazuha le regarda outré, et pourtant tu refuse de dîner avec moi, c'est ça? Qu'est ce qui t'en empêche?

Kazuha le regarda ne sachant quoi répondre, car malheureusement pour elle le jeune homme semblé avoir rapidement compris son tempérament...

-On va faire un marché! Si je gagne ce combat contre Hattori, d'une manière ou d'une autre, tu accepte un repas avec moi. Si je viens a perdre, je ne tenterai plus rien à ton égare et te laisserai tranquille à propos de Hattori. Alors?

-très bien, j'accepte! Il va te faire avaler la poussière.

Et pourtant...

-J'ai gagné, quand veux-tu qu'on se voit?

Okita la regarda un instant dans le silence avant de dire.

-Tu sais, je ne veux pas non plus t'obliger, si tu n'en a vraiment pas envie, je comprendrais, mais je demande juste que tu me laisse une chance... de ton plein grée...

Kazuha le regarda à son tour et avec un léger sourire, répondit

-Demain soir 19h, au calypso.

Le lendemain au lycée.

-Je t'assure, elle a accepté!

-Cette fille, je l'admire autant qu'elle m'exaspère!

-C'est vrai d'abord Hattori, maintenant Okita...

lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent que Heiji était rentré dans la salle de classe le silence se fit pesant.

-Qu'est ce qui vous arrive, j'ai entendu mon nom? C'est quoi le problème?

-Heiji, tu aurai pus m'attendre... dit Kazuha en arrivant à son tour, c'est quoi le problème?

Tous avait la tête tourner vers les deux adolescents qui aller a leur place presque craintif.

Finalement, la sonnerie se fit enfin entendre et le cour commença.

Jamais! Jamais cela n'était arriver avant! TOUS savaient qu'il ne fallait pas approché Kazuha! TOUS! Et pourtant à l'heure du déjeuner, trois ou quatre garçons ont commencer à faire la discution avec elle, sereinement, comme si de rien n'était...

Heiji, s'approcha se contenant sérieusement, la curiosité ayant pris le dessus.

-Qu'est ce que vous lui voulait?

-Pourquoi? T'es son petit copain?

Heiji ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ça.

-Quoi! Non, ... sa répond pas à ma question, se reprit-il !

-On tente notre chance, tient! le murmura un autre gars.

-Comment ça?

-Oui, on pensait que tu ne laisser personne approché Toyama, alors, quand on a su que tu la laisser dîner avec un autre homme que toi... on essai nous aussi d'avoir un rencard avec la jolie Toyama.

Heiji avait buger... un rencard... Kazuha dîner avec un gars...

Il poussa alors avec violence les mecs qui faisait la cour à la jeune femme, et se positionna en face d'elle, les mains sur la table.

-Tu doit dîner avec qui? Où? Et quand?

-avec Okita, au Calypso, ce soir.

Heiji la regarda surpris et de sa franchise et dit finalement...

-... pourquoi?

-C'est de ta faute! J'avais parier avec lui que tu gagnerais le combat qui devait t'apposer à lui, et tu as préféré résoudre une enquête! Il ma demander un dîner, j'ai dit oui. Et tu n'as aucun droit de me dire quoi que ce soit la dessus!

Elle quitta la table laissant Heiji pantois... Il ne saurait dire se qu'il ressentait et encore moins l'expliquer...

Le soir même le dîner, se passa dans une très bonne ambiance et Kazuha apprécia la compagnie d' Okita et lui promis de rester en contacte!

Caché à quelques mètres de là, Heiji suivait les rires, les sourires, les regards échangé entre sa meilleur amie et son pire adversaire...

Le lendemain était un samedi, se qui aurai du permettre à Kazuha de faire la grasse mat, mai non, un jeune homme l'appela à 5h du matin, il était dans son jardin à l'attendre, elle descendit vêtu simplement d'une petite robe de nuit.

-Heiji, sa ne va pas? Que fait tu ici?

-Je ne comprend pas Kazuha, je te jure pourtant j'ai essayer de comprendre mais rien ni fait...

-Heiji, il est tôt encore, tu devrais te reposé! Le canapé est libre je vais t'apportai une couverture et te passer mon oreiller...

Heiji avait saisi le bras de la jeune femme tendis qu'elle retourné à l'intérieure la stoppant net.

-Nous sommes différent n'est ce pas?

-Comment ça?

-Tu n'aurais pas du sortir avec lui ce soir...

-Je te demande pardon?

-Le «nous», c'est... c'est une relation! On n'est pas... mais pourtant on agit comme si.. tu vois! Et quand tu vas voir ce gars pour un dîner, c'est comme si tu... moi je ne le ferrai jamais...

-C'est bien ce que je dit, c'est encore trop tôt, il n'y a que la moitié de ton cerveau qui fonctionne, vient te couché!

-Nous sommes un couple!

-...Euh... Heiji...

-Je veux dire, je ne te l'ai jamais demander, et toi non plus, mais pourtant on agit comme si c'était le cas, tu prend soin de moi, et je fais mon possible pour te protégé toujours... à ma façon... bref! Je... Je me dit qu'on pourrai passer l'étape gênante du moment où je te dit... plein de truc gnan gnan, et dire simplement que ni toi, ni moi somme célibataire!

Il semblé autant fière que gênée de son petit monologue.

-Parce que tu trouve que ce moment n'est pas gênant?

-La partit de mon cerveau qui devrait répondre à la question dort, tu te souvient?

«Bonne réponse» se dit il devant le léger sourire qu'on lui offrait.

-Donc si je résume, dit elle en se positionnant droit devant lui, nous somme tout les deux en couple...

-Non! ... non, attend! C'était un réflexe... Je veux dire oui,... si tu en a envie...

-... Sa ne change pas le fait que tu as une tête de déterré... mon chéri! Et qu'il faut que tu te repose... mon cœur! Parce que si un meurtre survient, tu n'arrivera pas à le résoudre... mon...

-Ne le dit pas! J'ai compris!

Il s'approcha, se pencha et l'embrassa simplement sur les lèvres avant de passer à coté d'elle avec un sourire et de s'installer sur le canapé pour dormir.


End file.
